In a working machine such as a back hoe provided with an air conditioner, in the case where a condenser unit including a condenser of the air conditioner and a cooling fan for cooling the condenser is laid out in an engine room, exhaust heat generated at a time of cooling the condenser becomes a heat source of the other equipment to be cooled in the engine room and this may become disadvantageous in view of heat balance.
In order to improve the heat balance within the engine room, it may be preferable to lay out the condenser unit outside the engine room.
As a working machine provided with a condenser unit outside an engine room, there is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent 4143704 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A2009-215700.
In this working machine, there is provided with a rotating base rotatably supported about a rotating axis in a vertical direction on a travelling device, wherein a cabin for an operator to get aboard is installed in a left side of the rotating base and a condenser unit of the air conditioner is disposed in a right side of the cabin.
Further, the working machine is provided with a protection cover for covering over the condenser unit and an air intake vent is formed in the protection cover so that air for cooling the condenser is taken into the protection cover through the air intake vent by driving a cooling fan of the condenser unit.
In the working machine disclosed in Japanese Patent 4143704, an upper surface and a front surface of the protection cover are formed to be flat-plate shaped so that multiple air intake vents are formed in these upper and front surfaces. Also, in the working machine disclosed in JP-A2009-215700, a front surface of the protection cover is formed to be flat-plate shaped and a plurality of oblong air intake vents are formed both in upper and lower sides in this front surface. In each of the working machines disclosed in the patent documents, the condenser unit and the protection cover are positioned in a rear part of the right side of the cabin and the air intake vents are disposed in such a position that the air intake vents are visible from an operator sitting on a driver's seat.